


My Love For You

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Cherri Cola likes to make sure that the Kobra Kid is taking care of himself.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	My Love For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theRealJerseyDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRealJerseyDevil/gifts).



> Prompt fill: "Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap." AND "Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips." + KobraCola

“Kobes.”

The Kobra Kid didn’t reply, too fixated on the ray gun he was modifying. He did raise one shoulder, to at least acknowledge he’d heard whoever was talking to him.

“Kobes,” Cherri Cola moved closer and repeated himself. “Take a break.”

A wire sparked and Kobra dropped the gun with a clatter. As he reached for it, Cherri did too, snatching up the gun before Kobra could get to it.

“Need that back,” murmured Kobra.

“Nope,” Cherri replied, holding the gun out of Kobra’s reach.

If Kobra had stood, he could have easily grabbed the gun, being taller than Cherri and all, but without the machinations of the gun to focus on, Kobra realised he was a bit too light-headed to actually stand.

“It’s been five hours, can you take five minutes and get a snack?”

“Get a snack?” Parroted Kobra.

“We’ve got PowerPup, drink mix, I think we’ve still got an apple or two?”

“Not hungry,” Kobra replied.

Sighing, Cherri stepped closer to Kobra and held out a hand. Kobra gripped it and went to stand, but as soon as he did his vision swam and he stumbled. Quickly, Cherri caught Kobra and eased him back into the chair he’d been sitting in.

“At least have some water, okay babe?”

Kobra nodded and Cherri disappeared into the kitchen. A moment later, he returned with a cup that he handed to Kobra. After a few swallows, Kobra’s head stopped pounding and he finished the glass quickly.

“Can I sit?” Cherri gestured to Kobra’s lap and Kobra nodded, sitting up straighter.

Gently, Cherri swung one leg over Kobra’s lap and sat. He had a few inches on Kobra in this position, and Kobra gazed up at him adoringly as Cherri began to stroke back Kobra’s hair.

“You need to take care of yourself. Take breaks, drink water, when was the last time you slept?”

Kobra tangled one hand in Cherri’s and bit his lip, thinking hard. “Sunset.”

“It’s sunset now, Kobes.”

“Yesterday.”

“Are you gonna sleep tonight?”

“No,” Kobra dragged out the word as he shook his head.

“Let me make you coffee,” murmured Cherri.

He moved to stand, but Kobra wrapped his hands around Cherri’s waist, holding him in place. “Two minutes?”

“Two minutes,” Cherri nodded, leaning down.

Kobra met him halfway, pressing desperate kisses to Cherri’s mouth that Cherri returned gently, but eagerly. Opening his mouth just slightly, Kobra licked into Cherri’s mouth and Cherri groaned softly. Within a few minutes, the kisses were no longer gentle, clashing teeth as Kobra nipped at Cherri’s lower lip. His hands were tight on Cherri’s hips, but as soon as Cherri pulled back, gasping, Kobra let go.

Cherri was only gone for a moment, Kobra didn’t even have time to open his eyes before he was back.

“Love you,” Cherri murmured against Kobra’s lips. He followed the words with featherlight kisses that allowed Kobra the room to reply.

“Love you,” repeated Kobra.

“So much.”

Kobra surged up to kiss Cherri again, but he wasn’t done.

“You make me feel so lucky, every day I thank the Witch that we’re together. You have no idea how happy you make me.”

Cherri kissed Kobra deeply once more, taking his time. This time, when they separated, it was Kobra’s turn to be breathless. He nuzzled into Cherri’s cheek, encouraging Cherri to tilt his head back up and let Kobra drag his nose down to Cherri’s jaw. But then Cherri planted a kiss on Kobra’s forehead and stood up.

“I’m making coffee, keep me company?”

Kobra grabbed Cherri’s outstretched hand and pulled himself up. He swayed as he found his feet, but Cherri wrapped an arm around his waist and supported him all the way into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [@make-it-to-midnight](https://make-it-till-midnight.tumblr.com/) for requesting this!!  
> And thanks to you for reading!! Leave a comment, or send me a [request](https://sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/post/622035497877929984/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts), or an [ask](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/ask) if you want!


End file.
